


Maryl and her revenge!

by Thefallen1986



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Reporters, Revenge, Transformation, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Maryl decides to get back at Dominic blaming him for her formula being stolen…Post Episode 29 “Maryl and the Monkeys”





	Maryl and her revenge!

Maryl had just gotten off her cell phone, she was going too make Dominic pay for her formula being stolen, she was going too expose him for what he is, and ruin him.

Outside Jungle Karma Pizza Casey was looking concerned, several reporters from Ocean Bluff, Angel Grove and Silver Hills are waiting outside the shop, with that Maryl woman from the other day, the reporters demanding too see Dominic, aka the Rhino Ranger, RJ Went too make a phone call taking Dom with him, that was three hours ago, as Dominic re entered the shop floor, the reporters having enough waiting smashed the doors down and cornered Dominic demanding her morph for them “Come now Dominic morph for us” Maryl was smirking “Morph and show us what you truly are” Suddenly a bright light entered the room and outside the shop there was the Rhino Ranger “But how?” snarled Maryl “Dominic’s the Rhino Ranger” The Rhino Ranger tutted before he replied  
“No he is not, you have lied too the press and caused problems for Jungle Karma Pizza, I had just seen the news and frankly Ma’am I am not impressed” Maryl looked dumb founded, her plan too get back at Dominic was fool proof, but somehow there is the Rhino Ranger and Dominic at the same time, she could hear the ridicule from the reporters, screaming she ran off from Jungle Karma Pizza while the paparazzi gave chase…

RJ looked quite smug as the reporters left his pizza parlour, he got Theo to close up shop for the day as the reporters had trashed the tables, appearing from upstairs the Rhino Ranger demorphed revealing “Wait two Dominic’s?” Theo looked utterly bewildered while Lily was looking confused, until one Dominic ripped off his latex mask?  
“Well actually, the name is Spencer young master Theo” the Jungle Fury team looked confused till RJ spoke “Well you knew the guy who an uncle and a cousin who got me in the Morphin Grid?” the three students nodded“Well here he is, mister Spencer, butler too Andrew Hartford and aid too the Overdrive Rangers”  
“Pleasure young masters and misses” Spencer gave a bow  
“Thanks again for answering my call, care too join us for pizza?” offered RJ  
Theo spoke up “What about Mister Hartford?”  
“My master is surely capable off pouring hot water on some pot noddles and waiting five minutes Mister Theo. Master Robert James? I accept you invitation” Spencer smirked “bedsides it saves me doing the dishes tonight” the other rangers and Fran laughed while Dominic went too sulk in a corner, Spencer following “You alright Master Dominic?” Spencer sat next too the Rhino Master as he sighed “Why did she do this too me? What had I done to deserve this from her?”  
“It is my experience that people when wronged often lash out at those that are easiest for them to get too, sadly as she knew you are a Ranger and even though she lost her formula to Dai-Shi she blamed you, she is a sad case off an arrogant woman who uses her brains, such as they are, too get what she wants” Spencer patted Dominic on the shoulder “But cheer up, you have friends and family here who will lay down their lives for you and deeply care for you, like that young lady in the glasses” Fran went bright red and just huddled in her corner nibbling her pizza, Dominic smiled at sat by her, sharing a pizza with her, Spencer smiled as he ate his pizza like a civilised gentleman, with a knife and fork.

END

I hated Maryl, she was a complete and utter witch in the show, so here’s some catharsis.


End file.
